American Horror Story/C
Cecily Pembroke Chad Warwick Chad Warwick was a homosexual man and the lover of Patrick. Chad and Patrick bought the Murder House as an investment in 2010, with the intent of renovating it for resale. They also talked about adopting a baby and raising it together. Their relationship began to sour however, due in large measure to Chad's need for control, which drove Patrick to seek love from other men, including a trainer at this gym, who, he also had a relationship with online. When Chad learned about Patrick's infidelity, he sought advice from a friend named Peggy, who encouraged him to fight to save the relationship by stimulating Patrick's need for excitement. Chad went to an S&M shop and purchased a latex Rubber Man bondage costume. When he wore in front of Patrick, the man only laughed at him. This led into a confrontation concerning Patrick's affairs. The two got into another of such fights on Halloween, when Chad felt the pressure of trying to make their failing investment of a home bright and cheery. By this point, talk of adoption had gone by the wayside, and it became clear that Patrick had little interest in raising a baby with Chad. It was this decision that spurned the ghosts who were residing in the house. The spirit of Nora Montgomery - always in search of her missing child, was looking forward to having a new baby in the house to look after. When it became clear that this was not going to happen, she spoke with another ghost, Tate Langdon. Tate liked Nora and wanted to see her happy. He needed to get the current occupants out of the house so that new owners could move in; owners who might have a child that Nora could care for. To facilitate this, Tate dressed up in the Rubber Man costume and attacked Chad, partially drowning him in a water-filled bucket of apples. When Patrick entered the room, Tate attacked him next, beating him mercilessly with a fire poker, and ultimately shoving it up his rear end. He dragged both bodies down into the basement and then shot them both to make it look like a murder/suicide. Since Chad Warwick died in the Murder House, his restless spirit was consigned to remain behind. Chad's ghost later appeared to the home's next owner, Vivien Harmon, who hired him as a decorator to spruce up her house for Halloween. As always, Chad's need for control took over, and his design ideas were not to Vivien's liking. Chad's ghost still remains inside the Murder House, along with those of everyone else who had died there. Chantal Charles Montgomery Charlie Taylor Charlotte Brown Chubbie's customer This unidentified individual was a bald, African American male who appeared to be in his mid-late thirties. He lived in Detroit, Michigan. In 2012, the man visited the Chubbie's Fried Chicken fast food restaurant. While standing at the counter, he complained about his eight-piece chicken meal having only seven pieces. A manager at the restaurant, Queenie, who was also working the counter service area, challenged him on this assertion, claiming that he ate one of the pieces and was now trying to get an extra piece of chicken. The man glibly told her that her math was wrong, and she responded by listing all of the advanced classes that she excelled at in school. As tensions increased, the customer called her a "stupid fat-ass", which Queenie took great offense to. What the man could not have known was that Queenie was witch who had the ability to transfer physical sensation from herself to others like a human voodoo doll. To get back at the insulting customer, Queenie plunged her arm into a vat of hot grease. Instantly, blisters began forming on the man's hand and arm, while Queenie suffered no injury whatsoever. Chubbie's Fried Chicken Chubbie's Fried Chicken is fast food eatery located in Detroit, Michigan. In 2012, a young obese woman named Queenie worked there as a manager. One day, a customer complained about his eight-piece chicken meal having only seven pieces. Queenie challenged him on this assertion, claiming that he ate one and was now trying to get an extra piece of chicken. As tensions increased, the customer referred to her as a "stupid fat-ass", which Queenie took great offense to. What the man could not have known was that Queenie was witch who had the ability to transfer physical sensation from herself to others like a human voodoo doll. To get back at the insulting customer, Queenie plunged her arm into a vat of hot grease. Instantly, blisters began forming on the man's hand and arm, while Queenie suffered no injury whatsoever. Claudia Bankson Claudia Bankson was an African American woman who worked as a fashion editor for Vogue Magazine. She was in Los Angeles, California in 2015 to cover a runway gala at the Hotel Cortez, which was held to honor the building's new owner, Will Drake, who had left New York City for California. She was present when model Tristan Duffy got into a physical altercation with one of the guests. Claudia remained at the Hotel Cortez for the next several days to help Will with some interior design ideas. She stayed in Room 64, which had a long and storied history of violence and murder, though Claudia was unaware of this. A man named Gabriel, who had been attacked and sewn into the mattress of her bed, emerged and attacked Claudia. She tried to defend herself with an ice pick, but Gabriel grabbed it, stabbing her repeatedly, until she was dead. Claudia's spirit became one of many ghosts bound to the hotel. Clifton Clifton was a male attendant of the Supreme Council of the New Orleans coven. He had a brutish, bulky build and was practically bald. When Myrtle Snow was accused of witchcraft, Clifton and another attendant marched her out to the execution site. Clifton carried a heavy length of rope and tied Myrtle to the burning pole while another attendant doused her with gasoline. Connors Constance Langdon Cooper Cooper and his friend Devon dressed up as the infamous 1960s serial killer Bloody Face and began skulking about through the darkened corridors of the abandoned insane asylum Briarcliff Manor. They came upon two thrill-seekers from Encino, California named Leo and Teresa Morrison and tried to scare them. Cooper, pumped up on adrenalyn, shot them both. Devon felt that the act was far too extreme for his tastes. The two never got to settle the matter however as the true Bloody Face emerged from the shadows and killed them both. Their bodies were later discovered by police officers. Cora Cordelia Foxx Cricket Cricket Marlow is a psychic from Louisiana renowed for his ability to find children that have went missing in several police cases. He becomes compelled to help the Miller family locate Lee's missing child, Flora, after seeing a news report on it and determines that Flora is still alive but has been taken by Priscilla, a ghostly Roanoke member. Cricket comes into contact with Tomasyn White (aka The Butcher), who says that she does not have the child and threatens Cricket, Matt, Shelby and Lee to get off her land. Cricket requests an additional $25,000 to help find Flora, but Matt angrily throws him out of the house, viewing him to be a scam artist preying on grieving mothers. Lee pays him after Cricket mentions her deceased daughter's name to her as he departs and he makes a deal with Tomasyn to leave the land if they return Flora back safely.